Red
by katnisspotter713
Summary: This is a story about Little Red Riding Hood and how she copes with becoming a werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Fan Fiction story! This is based on the idea from the T.V. show Once Upon**

**A Time about Little Red Riding Hood. I don't own this idea but this is my original writing & **

**story so this is my COPYRIGHT. Thanks!**

* * *

****Chapter 1

Hey, my name is Red. You may think you know who I am. You don't.

I'm here to tell the real story. It all started when I was 12.

That's when I got my hood. Everyone calls me Red because of it

even though my name is actually Molly. At my 12th birthday party, I had just

opened my presents and I decided to wear the red hood Granny made for me.

Miranda, Lucy, Ella and I had decided to play hide-and-seek at midnight, as it is custom to

play a game on the eve of your birthday.

I went to go hide when I found a large grove of willow trees with

their long branches curving down down due to the weight of their

spring flowers. The scent was so heavenly I forgot all about my game.

I drifted through the willows, basking in the light of the full moon, when

I came to a small cave. I entered just as a gust of cold northern

wind embraced me as if to warn me something is still to come.

It chilled me to the bone, and my cape flew off into the cave with the wind.

As I went to retrieve it, I heard the shouts of my friends, calling to me.

Thinking that I could show them the cave, I forgot all about my cape.

I exited the cave to find my friends not very far away. As I stepped out

of the darkness, I was showered with the light of the moon. I started to greet

my friends. Instead of being met by cries of joy, I was met with

shrieks of terror. Suddenly, lightning flashed through the sky. Thunder

boomed as fire surged through my limbs. My friends ran. Everything

went dark and the last thing I saw was the bright round moon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Ramonks33 for reviewing! I really need ideas for chapter 3. **

**Ugh writer's block...**

* * *

Chapter 2

When I woke, I found myself in the cave. My hood was on a

rock to my far right. Rain dripped from a hole in the roof of the cave.

The moon was shining through. I crawled over to go drink some water.

As I peered into the puddle, I saw the head of a wolf! I looked down

and saw wolf paws where my hands should have been. My body was

covered in thick black fur, the shade of my hair. I also had a tail.

I was afraid. So afraid I couldn't move. I stood there for what felt like hours,

but was probably just minutes. As I started to move, the sky was turning a

rosy pink. I started to itch all over. When I looked at my hands again

they were my own. I realized then, that the moon, one of the very things

I cherished most had become my enemy. I took my red hood and started the

long trek back to my cabin. To Granny's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to IamKatniss1264 for reviewing. Thanks to LunarLover3517 for the idea!**

** I know it's been**** a long time since my last chapter so I ****apologize**** for the wait!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Once I was human again, I decided to go back to Granny's. Who wouldn't be worried if their

granddaughter was out all night and there was a wolf sighting? Especially after what happened to Ma

and Poppa... But I couldn't remember the way. The rain had demolished all my tracks. I wandered

through the forest, extremely lost when I heard a growling all around me. I realized I hadn't eaten

since that cake last night! I decided to scavenge for food and I might as well gather the long grass around me too. It was

excellent materiel for weaving and I might need it later.

I scavenged through the forest for berries and edible plants just as Poppa showed me. What luck!

As I explored the mist filled woodland I stumbled across a thicket of blueberries! I think of all the

blueberry jam, blueberry preserves, and blueberry delicacies we could have at mealtime. I could even use the grass

I gathered to weave a basket! Granny always loves to see new baskets! She says that I'm the best

weaver in the forest and sometimes Granny even takes them to the village to sell. I crouched in the undergrowth and

harvested the berries. 'SNAP!'went a twig to my immediate right. I took of my hood, shoving it underneath me and lay down

beneath some bushes, trusting my dark hair and muddy clothes to protect me from unfriendly eyes

peering from in between the dense trees.

"You know you're not invisible beneath that bush", a raspy voice growled, "I can see you so you

better come out."

As I look though the branches I see a man, no a boy, not much older than me in a dark green tunic, a

brown belt and brown trousers and, oddly enough, no shoes. He is quite handsome. He seemed to

have appeared out of the mist. A twig was in his hand, snapped in half. I come out and put on my

hood, embarrassed by how muddy my clothes were. He picked up my basket, popped a berry in his

mouth and said,

"So, aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"My Granny told me not to talk to strangers." I said defensively, snatching my basket out of his

hands,

"Well since you won't tell me your name I'll tell you mine, I'm Eric." He said, "So, why were you hiding

under that bush, better view of your berries?"

"No," I said cautiously, "I...I don't know why, I was frightened and thought you were an animal."

"Well, aren't I better than an animal?" Eric said with a grin,

"I suppose... By the way, how long were you standing there?"

"Well," he said as he turned around and sauntered through the forest, "Long enough to

wonder why you're in my part of the forest." I hurried to catch up, "Why is a pretty little thing in

this part of the forest?"

"I've lost my way. I had a birthday party and then it rained and washed away my path."

"Well I'm surprised that you weren't eaten by that wolf."

"Um, what wolf?" I said nervously, Eric tugged at a piece of my hair and said

"A wolf came up to my window last night with a pink cloak in its jaws. It had jet black fur, the exact

shade of your hair and green eyes the exact shade of yours. In fact, unless you were a werewolf, I

would think it was you. What'd you say your name was again?"

"I didn't."

"Didn't what?", Asked Eric with a phony confused look on his face,

"I didn't tell you my name. How come you think I'm a werewolf?"

"Because you have a red hood, red is a colour of magic you know, your clothes are all muddy, you

look like you've slept on the ground, and your eyes and hair are the exact same shade of the wolfs."

Eric said knowingly,

"Really," I said with a nervous giggle, "And how do you know all this?" Eric's sly grin slides off his face

and is replaced with a serious one.

"Because I am one." My eyes widened, startled, and turned, walked then started to run.

"Don't go back home Molly! Bad things will happen! See you soon!"

I found a familiar landmark, a cedar with my parents' name carved into it. I entered the

meadow where my birthday party had taken place and sprinted home.

It wasn't until I got home that I realized that I had never told Eric my name.


End file.
